Sunset Valley High School
Sunset Valley High School is one of the numerous RPGs listed in the Roleplay section of Lalakrose. It is currently active, and has four instalments. Welcome to Sunset Valley High School! I'm your principal, Miss Ashley Valera. I'd like to personally wish you good luck in your studies and I hope you enjoy your time here! There are six active characters on the Sunset Valley High School RPG, and four active secondary characters. The RPG contains two teacher characters - Ian Clark and Jacob McLane - one principal character, called Ashley Valera, and three students: Logan Hill, Trista Haze-Butler, and Mina Carson. The secondary characters include a fourth student named Mitch, a fifth named Stephanie Armstrong, the ex-wife of one teacher, called Christina Davidson-Clark, and the son of Christina and Ian, named Preston. The Story The game focuses around the secondary school in the fictional Sims 3 world of Sunset Valley. We meet the six primary characters of the roleplaying game in the first instalment. Ms. Valera is the principal of the high school. Mr. Clark is an English teacher, and Mr. McLane is a Science teacher. Logan Hill and Mina Carson are students in Mr. Clark's first period English class, while Trista Haze-Butler is in Mr. McLane's first period science class. Mr. McLane has given the class a free period to have fun, seeing as it's only the first day of school. He tries speaking to Trista, hoping to befriend her because of the sad way she behaves. Towards the end of class, Trista asks to come back in and sit with him during lunch, and he agrees. Meanwhile, in Mr. Clark's class, all the girls have noticed that their teacher is very, very attractive. Many flirt around with him, but he's good at brushing them off - all except Mina, who has him captivated. During class, the principal comes in, and observes some rowdy behaviour from Logan, who manages to land himself after-school detention with the principal on the first day. After class, Mina sticks around to chat with Mr. Clark, explaining that she has a spare that period. He doesn't have a class to teach, and when she mentions that she intended to go to the library, he suggests she stick around in his class where it's quiet, but she accidentally lets slip that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop staring at him and thinking of how sexy he is. Ian is amused and turned on by her slip-up, and they end up having sex on his desk. Mina and Mr. Clark realize when they're done that they've messed up, but both of them know they can't go on like it never happened. They decide that they want to keep seeing one another in secret. Lunch begins and Mina leaves. Trista, meanwhile, returns to Mr. McLane's class for lunch. He offers to help her with her schoolwork, since she's been struggling. He spots some bruises on her and asks what happened, but she won't tell him the truth. Later, while talking, Trista accidentally lets slip that her stepfather beats her. Mr. McLane offers to let her stay with him that weekend so she'd be safe, under the guise of staying with his sister, and then he hugs her and comforts her, then offers her some food since she has none. He agrees to give her a ride home after school if her stepfather doesn't show up to pick her up, and then she heads to her next class. After school, Logan heads to Ms. Valera's office for his detention, earning extra time on his detention for every time he speaks. He's very crude and suggestive in speaking to Ms. Valera, commenting numerous times on the size of her breasts, yet the principal is feeling very sexually needy, and the two wind up having sex on her desk. Meanwhile, Trista's stepfather hasn't shown up to drive her home, so she goes to Mr. McLane's classroom to get a ride. He takes her out for dinner first, taking her through the Hogan's drive-through, then parking so they can sit and eat. Jacob admits to her that he finds her very beautiful and attractive, and Trista is stunned, never having been told that by anyone before. Jacob then asks to kiss her and she agrees. The pair can't control themselves and make love in the back seat. Afterwards, Jacob reluctantly drives her home. The next day, Trista comes in to class with a black eye, explaining that her stepfather was angry with her for getting a ride home. The two talk before class starts. He tells her they're going to be doing a lab and he offers to work with her. When he tells the class to get partners, a boy named Mitch comes over and asks to be Trista's partner, but Jacob saves her with no problem. Meanwhile, Mina and Logan arrive in Ian's class and start bickering right away. During class, Ian pulls out his phone to check a text and Logan shouts out, "Is that a phone?!" Mina tells him to get a life and Ian scolds the both of them. As usual, the girls in the class spend the entirety of the period flirting with Ian, but he only has eyes for Mina. After class is finished, Ian takes Mina back to his house. On the way, she learns of his previous failed marriage and custody battle with his wife, who wants sole custody, whereas Ian wants joint custody. They go up to his room and make love again, and then he cooks her lunch. Back at school, lunch has begun, and Trista goes to Jacob's classroom. He gives her some food and agrees to drive her home after school, and then they have sex on a lab table in his classroom. After school, while Logan is sitting in Ashley's office, Ian stops by. He has Trista in his last period class and he's a bit worried about her. Ashley decides to speak to her, and to her first period teacher (Jacob) to inquire as to why he hasn't reported anything. After Ian leaves, Logan and Ashley have sex again. Trista and Jacob, meanwhile, go out to a Chinese restaurant for dinner. While there, Trista spots a man who works with her stepfather. Trista and Jacob confess their love for each other, and then Trista's stepfather's buddy comes over, inquiring as to how her stepfather is doing before Jacob, defensive as ever, sends him on his way. After they're finished their dinner, Jacob drives Trista out to the beach and they make love in the back seat. He drives her home and heads off. The next day, Trista doesn't show up at school. Ian's class learns that they're going to be doing a huge ISU (Independent Study Unit) on a book of their choosing out of Ian's personal collection. Many students, mostly flirtatious girls, ask his opinion on books. He comments that Mina strikes him as the type to appreciate romance, and he gives her a copy of'' Jane Eyre'' . Ian gives Logan a copy of Justine , and the class reads silently. After class, Stephanie Ancaster sticks around to flirt with Ian, offering him ''anything ''for a good mark. He manages to send her off dejected and rejected. He and Mina then head back to his house and make love again, then have lunch together. The first instalment ends while they're making love, and the second begins. When lunch hour starts at school, the office pages Jacob's classroom, asking him to come to the office as he has a phone call. It's a tearful Trista asking him to come to her house and get him. Worried, Jacob asks the secretary to call in a supply teacher for him, and speeds off to Trista's house. When he gets there, he finds her bruised and sobbing. She tells him that her stepfather's friend called her stepfather to tell him that he'd seen her out with Jacob, and that her stepfather raped her. Jacob takes Trista to the police station, making her promise not to say anything to anyone about their relationship. They meet a cop named Howard who calls in a doctor to examine Trista, then sits her down and asks her some questions about her home life with her mother and stepfather Dave. She and Jacob manage to successfully keep him from discovering that they're involved in a romantic relationship, leading Howard to believe that he's just a helpful teacher who's worried about her and cares about her. The doctor arrives to examine Trista, but he doesn't go much farther than photographing her bruises and giving her some medication to help them go away. When he finishes and they come back out, Trista learns that Jacob and Howard are going to make arrangements for Jacob to foster her. Once they're finished at the police station, Jacob drives her back to his house. He orders pizza for the two of them. They head into his room to go to bed when they're done, and Trista tells Jacob that the doctor didn't do any sort of examination regarding the rape, such as checking for semen samples. They decide that just in case the doctor calls her back in for another look, they probably shouldn't have sex, but Trista does give Jacob a blowjob . They fall asleep together in his bed. Trista wakes up early in the morning after a nightmare . She never says what the dream is about. They move Trista's things into the guest room in case someone from Social Services comes by to see his house. They then go out for doughnuts. When they're done, Howard calls Jacob and asks them to come back in so the doctor can do some more examinations on Trista. They go in to see Howard and the doctor. The doctor comes back with semen samples matching Dave's, and everyone is grateful. Trista asks about her parents, and learns that her mother refuses to speak to the police, though they're holding her in the station. She suggests talking to her mother in the hopes that her mother will talk to her. Trista's mother isn't of much help, however, insisting that Dave is an excellent husband and a loving father figure for Trista, and that Trista is clearly the one at fault for making such horribly false accusations. Because the questioning is going nowhere, Howard returns her to her holding cell and takes Trista back out to Jacob, who comforts her. Trista insists they shouldn't charge her mother, since she really does seem to believe she's in the right. Back at school, Ian's class is working on their schoolwork when his ex-wife Christina stops by to drop off their son Preston. Though Ian insists that she can't come and dump the baby on him when he's at work, she claims that since he already works with kids, what's one more? The girls in the class are instantly taken with Preston, but Ian insists the class continue working. After class, Mina sticks around and Preston immediately takes a liking to her, calling her "Meema". Ian goes to McDonald's while Mina stays in his classroom to babysit. Stephanie Armstrong stops by his class to drop off some papers, but he isn't there. Stephanie tells Mina that she'll be stopping by at lunch to ask Ian some questions, much to Mina's dismay, then leaves. At lunch, Jacob takes Trista out for sandwiches, while Ian brings back the McDonald's meals. Mina feeds Preston, since he wants her, commenting, "Like father, like son." Christina stops by to drop off Preston's car seat. Mina and Ian make plans to go home together, while Jacob drives Trista to school, agreeing to let her sit in his classroom so she doesn't have to go to class, since he has to go to work. After school, as he's leaving, Ian spots Jacob and Trista leaving the school together. He's curious why Trista wasn't in his afternoon class, but he figures he'll ask later. He begins heading home, to where Mina is waiting. Jacob takes Trista out to see a movie, where they sit in the back row, make out, and fondle one another. They end up going home early to make love. After school, Logan, meanwhile, goes to Ashley's office where she announces that she's pregnant, and the baby is his. She wants to keep it and she wants him to help, saying that she's fallen in love with him. He loves her, too. They decide that after this year, he'll drop out to help her raise the baby. Ian announces to Mina that evening that that weekend, he's going to an awards ceremony in Bridgeport, and that he'd like her to come as his date. He gives her a pretty dress to wear, red and gold to go with her Chinese background. She stays over for dinner and works on his homework while he cooks her dinner. Logan takes Ashley out on his motorcycle. He takes her to the house of a family whose plants he cares for when they're out of town, admitting that he has a soft spot for plants. After he waters the plants, he takes her into the backyard of the house and they make love in the pool. The next morning, it's the weekend, and Mina shows up at Ian's house. Their plan is to head to Bridgeport, stay overnight, and return to the Valley the next morning. They take Preston with them,